Nogard Grimm
Nogard Grimm is a Darker and Grittier Reboot of Dragonball where most of the story has been completely rewritten for a much more Mature audience. Plot In the year 2720, a young boy named Kakkarotto is born to a clan of mutants by the name of "the Saiyans". After the mass killing of these mutants due to the Frieza Force (a Pure Human Supremacist group), his Mother and Father (Gine and Bardock) sent Kakarotto to an Orphanage to keep him safe. Not to long afterwards they were found and killed as well. Throughout his life Kakkarotto was bullied and tortured due to his mutant origin. He was constantly being sold as a slave due to his incredible strength and throughout the years was treat like a disease. Eventually he escaped to the forest, escaping the torture and horror of the outside world, he planned to hide in the mountains in order to escape the slave trade and supremacist groups. At the age of 12, he came across a temple atop of the mountains. Within that temple was a Martial Arts Guild, these Hermits gladly accepted Kakkarotto as one of there own. He finally had a family and with proper training he could surpass the demonic memories of his past. There he mastered every Martial Arts known to man (including Qigong) and left at the age of 15. It was at this point that he had built up the courage to go back to the normal world. Hiding his identity, he travelled the world eventually joining armed forces, meeting a girl named Bulma and her Boyfriend Yamcha, becoming friends with a fellow military soldier (Krillin), becoming the worlds most dangerous and wanted criminal and even preparing for an all-out war against the Frieza Force. Trivia *Death is a much more prominent threat in this series, because if you die once and are brought back, then thats it, no other wish is gonna bring you back from that. *Frieza is a human. **To be more exact, Frieza is a human at peak physical condition and the highest IQ of mankinds history, Specially trained assasination, making him the most dangerous man alive. **His Frieza Force is also a Pure human Supremacist group who are well known for their racism against Mutants and inhumans (like Saiyans), he and his group are well known for killing more than 17% of the mutant population on Earth (6% more than any other Military organisation on the planet). ***His forces are also well known participants of the black market, known for selling off some mutants as slaves, selling land to others, giving away family heirlooms and other belongings of Mutant origin for prices that make them the richest people in the world, surpassing any government or organisation. *Saiyans are mutant humans instead of aliens. **the oozaru power is not a gigantic ape, but instead a violent rage uneartherd by a genome within the Saiyan which only activate due to the fullmoon and its position in the sky. This rage is controllable, but only by those who have trained to control it (e.g. Vegeta, Nappa, etc) *Super Saiyan isn't a thing, Goku does gain power through rage, but that is through rage only, he cannot turn it on or off. **Goku still becomes blonde later on in the series, as a way to disguise himself from the rest of the world. *Instead of Ki blasts or energy blades, the characters use actual weapons, like staffs, swords, daggers, firearms, etc. *Vegeta was a prince before the assasination of his whole clan, afterwards, he was sold to slavery before running away and becoming a highly skilled and wanted assasin. **Vegeta was known for having the highest Death count of any man in the world, gaining the rank of master assasin quicker than any living being ever to train under the armed forces, being the youngest to ever graduate (11), succesfully breaking into and destroying 9 government agencies from the inside out by himself and being the only man to survive a tussle with the Frieza Force. Category:Goku Category:Assassins Category:Military Groups Category:Fan Fiction